


Definitely a Saint (mostly)

by romanfunkboy



Series: Sainthood [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, OR IS IT, Unrequited Love, brad is being thirsty as hell, sin sin sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanfunkboy/pseuds/romanfunkboy
Summary: Brad is such a precious little angel, he's a saint. He doesn't sin. (Mostly)
Relationships: Patrice Bergeron/Brad Marchand
Series: Sainthood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778587
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Definitely a Saint (mostly)

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god here u go. rated M bc brad is a sin bin

Brad was totally a saint, for all his impulsive actions and zero fucks given to consequences, his astonishing grasp of self-control around Bergy should be applauded, revered, fucking commemorated. He didn’t give in the urge to hold Bergy’s hand whenever they sit together on the bench, he didn’t ask Bergy to stay the night whenever he comes over, and he definitely didn’t give in the desire to just turn his head to the right and press a kiss on those beautiful lips as he slumps against Bergy at the club, pretending to be more drunk than he really was.

The thing was Bergy was irresistible, handsome, and honestly the most ideal boyfriend everyone could ask for. He was gentle, kind and sensitive. His eyes are always warm and happy whenever he looks at Brad, his smile always shy and slightly askew, his nose, well, was crooked ever since it broke in that collision with Semin but it gave him a more rugged macho look, with his beard and amazing hair.

So yeah Brad wanted to kiss the man, to run his fingers through his brown locks, to bite some hickeys on his stubbled jaw, to mouth his way down the front of his torso and maybe if Bergy was generous enough and let him, Brad would totally blow him.

But no he can’t do that because Bergy was straight and as much as he was sexy to Brad, he didn’t want to creep his best friend out.

* * *

Sometimes Bergy got this mournful look on his face when the team go out together and he thought no one else was looking. Brad would sidle up next to him and nudge him affectionately, asking what was wrong. Of course Saint Patrice will say it’s nothing, because he didn’t want to bother anyone. Brad was anything but persistent, being the pest he was and Bergy would smile and quietly say, “I’m just in love with someone who won’t ever love me back.”

The first time Brad heard that, it was like someone dunked him into a tub of freezing water, pulled him back out and dunked him back in. He felt anger, spite and jealously, but most of all he felt heartache, a tight constricting sensation deep in his chest, a dull throbbing pain. Now whenever Bergy brings up this mystery girl, Brad still felt like his heart was being ripped apart and also annoyance. Whoever it was, she was really fucking stupid to turn Perfect Patrice down. He let Bergy know just that, calling them dense and blind for giving someone like Bergy up. Probably was really slow too, stupid and shallow. Bergy’s face would contort into a host of different emotions but he always end up laughing at Brad’s jokes, his grin playful and blindingly bright and Brad would sit there in awe as Bergy pats him on the back and thank him for cheering him up.

* * *

In moments like this, Brad irrationally wished that he was born a girl instead, and hopefully born blonde too. A blonde petite girl, who would brush up against Bergy at some party, eyelashes fluttering and pouting his lip glossed mouth. Bergy would blush but still be polite and act like a gentleman, taking him out to dinner first and whatnot. Then he would meet Brad's parents and they would get engaged and marry, have a nice house with Patrice Jrs and Brad Jrs running about in the front yard. 

But no Brad had a dick and no tits and Bergy would never like dicks. And Brad wasn't blonde. Fuck.

* * *

Brad was a saint, because instead of pouncing on Bergy at that pool party, he was alone in his hotel room jacking off. He thought about how he sat on Bergy’s shoulders in the pool, the guys cheering and chirping around them. He recalled how strong and sturdy Bergy’s shoulders felt, his hair tickling the insides of his thighs, how his nose bumped against his knees whenever he turned his head. He imagined another context where Bergy's hair would tickle along his inner thigh, his nose bumping up against the crease of his groin and thigh, Bergy's soft lips trailing along his hipbones. Brad’s hand sped up as he thought about Bergy’s shirtless torso (Bergy was so rarely shirtless, even when he was sweating buckets during training and oh god he’s thinking about Bergy sweaty and glistening).

* * *

One day after practice, Brad walked out the showers and noticed Bergy’s sweaty shirt lying in the middle of the locker room, but his stall was empty meaning Bergy had already gone home. He picked up the shirt and pressed it against his face, breathing in deeply. Bergy smelled wonderful and maybe this was God’s blessing for him as a reward for his self-control.

So maybe Brad was not all that saintly because he hastily stuffed that shirt in his bag and rushed home, hoping for some alone time with the shirt, his bed and his right hand.

**Author's Note:**

> do i end their mutal pining idk will i
> 
> also i think it is hilarious that Marchy insults Bergy's crush saying they are dumb and stupid and Bergy is out here crushing on Marchy and he has this constipated face bc marchy is out here calling himself stupid
> 
> brad stop being stupid bergy smiles dazzingly at you and only you bc he loves u u dumb fuck
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @k-ky  
> please talk to me im so lonely in this fandom i literally live on a tropcial island nobody watches ice hockey here


End file.
